The Chosen One
by omega13a
Summary: Harry dies before his time during the battle in the Department of Mysteries instead of Sirius. Harry decides to go backwards in time and live life as the cousin he didn't know he had that died before he was born so that he could help his younger self.
1. Prologue

**Story Notes:**

This story is a complete re-write of the story I started called "The Chosen One". I didn't have much of a plan with that story and ended up writing myself into a corner. There are few things in common with the old version of this story but the general idea of Harry going backwards in time and getting custody of his younger self remains the same. You can find a copy of the old version on my website (there's a link to my website in my profile here).

Anyways, I don't own Harry Potter or any of the plot or characters. I'm just an insane fan mutilating J.K. Rowling's work.

**Prologue**

Harry was confused. He didn't know what happened. One moment he in the Department of Mysteries shoving Sirius out of the a way of a spell coming from Bellatrix LeStrange and now he was naked surrounded by a vast white nothingness. He wished that where ever he was, his clothes had came with him. To him, it would be quite awkward to explain to any rescue party what happened to his clothes.

"Why can't anything in my life go right?" Harry said out loud, thinking about the mess he had gotten himself in. He then saw a gray robe laying on what felt like the ground. "Beggars can't be choosers..." Harry muttered as he quickly put it on.

Once he was decent, he noticed that it sounded like some baby in the distance that was crying up a storm but couldn't tell what direction it was from. It was coming from all over.

"Harry! We missed you so much." A woman with an unfamiliar voice said. Harry turned around and saw his mother and father, and a teenage boy that looked very much like himself and his father was standing behind him.

"This is not normal..." Harry said confused. "Mum, dad... You're dead."

"And unfortunately so are you." his father James replied, clearly disappointed..

"You got to be kidding..." Harry said in disbelief.

"We aren't Harry." his mother Lily replied hugging Harry. "It wasn't your time to go. You weren't supposed to be here for a very long time."

"What?" Harry asked, getting more confused by the moment.

"You weren't supposed to die when you did. In fact, nobody was supposed to die. Sorry if I haven't introduced myself, I'm your cousin Andrew Potter. I died a couple years before you were born so we never actually met..." the teenage boy said once Lily had let go of Harry.

"What Andrew meant was that you and everyone who was in that room with you was supposed to survive the battle but due to every being having free will, things don't always go the way they were meant to. What happened was that when you pushed Sirius aside, you got hit by a stunner and fell through the Veil of Death which was once used to execute criminals before the Death Penalty became to controversial. If you didn't, it would have been Sirius even though it wasn't his time as well. Sirius was meant to stay at Order Headquarters and if he did neither of you would have been killed." James explained.

"I see..." Harry said, still confused.

"Don't try to understand it. Trying to understand Fate is difficult. More so then why the Ministry keeps doing things that results in Goblin rebellions." Andrew replied, shaking his head.

"Well, your death caused some really big problems, Harry." Andrew continued. "You see, it was your destiny to defeat Voldemort in a battle and go on with your life, have a family, and die of old age. Now that you are dead, there is nobody to defeat Voldemort and he will eventually take over the world."

"You defeating Voldemort was prophesied on Halloween 1979, around ten in the evening." Lily added.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. and the Dark Lord will mark him as equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not. And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies. Your divination teacher said it to Dumbledore while he was interviewing her for the job. A death eater, who I am not at liberty to say, heard the first two lines of it and told Voldemort who decided to kill you before you got a chance to kill him. He tricked you into going into the Department of Mysteries so you can retrieve a copy prophecy for him. Since the Unspeakables would only let a person who a prophecy is about retrieve it and Voldemort doesn't want to be seen by anyone as that he is not ready to defend himself, let alone do something offensive..." James said before being interrupted.

"So he planted that vision in my head of Sirius being tortured where it was being stored." Harry finished. He was starting to realize he real was dead.

"Exactly." Andrew replied.

"Great... Me deciding to go rescue Sirius has doomed the world." Harry said annoyed.

"Actually it was Sirius deciding to join the rescue party that doomed the world." James corrected. "But you can still defeat Voldemort."

"How?" Harry asked confused.

"I sacrificed myself protecting you Harry and in doing so, I unknowingly put a blood protection charm on you that would keep you from dieing, assuming you had a body that could function as long as you lived with a relative of mine. If you stopped, the protection would go away within a year. When Voldemort used some of your blood to return to a body, he made himself something that was like a rope that you could use to go back to the living if you ever died." Lily explained.

"But unfortunately, you no longer have a body to return to so that means your soul, with is all you are right now, will have to go backwards in time. But not to your own body because it is already occupied. When you go back, you will wake up in my body when I died in June of 1979. Death Eaters killed my parents and I with the killing curse... I'm related closely related to both your parents that any blood based protection spell they put on your younger self will work if he lives with you." Andrew explained.

"But wouldn't I be stealing your body?" Harry asked, disturbed by the thought that he would be high jacking someone else' body like that diary did to Ginny.

"Stealing means you don't have permission and you have my permission to do what you want with my body as it will be yours." Andrew answered.

"Also, there are going to be somethings you need to know before you go back. When Voldemort tried to kill you, he unknowingly left behind a piece of his soul inside of your body. As long that soul fragment is inside your younger self's body, Voldemort will not be able to die. You must allow Voldemort to use his blood to return to a body as that I doubt you will be able to stop him from finding out about the prophecy. Your younger self will need to face the killing curse again and only Voldemort or a death eater will have enough anger to cast it. Your younger self will be able to survive it so its best that he does not face Voldemort and/or the Death Eaters alone." James added.

"In addition, the prophecy as is could have refereed to either you or to Neville, though trust me when I say its about you. When you go back, the prophecy will most likely be different so try to find out what it is. There is also going to be some events that you can't prevent from happening but you can still change things greatly. But please, don't devote your entire time to finding ways to defeat Voldemort. You have a life to live and you may miss one time opportunities like marring someone you love and securing a future for yourself after you no longer have to worry about Voldemort." Lily continued.

"You will also have my memories but they wouldn't seem real to you but be more like imagining a scene out of a story you heard. It will be enough to convince people you are me. This is all assuming you choose to go back." Andrew said.

Harry considered it. Going back would mean he would be in a time before his friends were even born. But he would have a chance to get to know his parents and see what they were like during that time period though he could still get to know them if he stayed dead. However, he didn't want Voldemort to win.

"I want to go back." Harry reluctantly decided.

"Good luck." James said before Harry departed for the past.

**Chapter End Notes:**

So there's the prologue. Tell me what you think in a review.

Also, I will explain how Andrew is related to Harry later on.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

He wasn't sure what happened next. One minute he was standing up in a bright white room, next moment there's a brief flash a green light and he fell down face down in the middle of what appeared to be what was once a living room wearing a white t-shirt and boxer shorts holding a wand. Part of the ceiling had caved in and the rest of the place was a mess. And he wasn't alone.

"Morsemode!" he heard a man yell.

"Black you fool! We weren't finished! Now the Aurors will be here any moment! Get back to headquarters and hope I spare you!" he heard Voldemort yell angrily. Voldemort sounded like he just a few feet behind him.

'Voldemort is here...' he thought. He decided pretending to be dead would be the best thing to do. He wasn't sure who he was. He remembered being a Harry James Potter but he also remembered being a Andrew Christopher Potter. Then he remembered, he was Harry Potter but he died and was sent back in the past to continue living as Andrew Potter to change the future. If he didn't want to be caught as a time traveler, he decided he best start thinking himself as Andrew Potter. He heard series of pops before he heard some more voices.

"Looks like we're too late. They already casted the Dark Mark... It appears several curses and jinxes were casted by the damage... Who ever lived here didn't give up without a fight..." a woman said.

"Oh Merlin!" Andrew heard a man he recognized as James cried out.

"What is it James?" the man asked.

"Its Chris! My brother!" James exclaimed.

"I'm sorry." the man replied solemnly.

"I barely knew him Frank. My parents never talked about him and the two of us didn't even know the other existed until Lily and I got married. He married her Aunt Shannon. They have son named Andrew whose a few years younger then Lily." James continued, clearly trying to hold back from crying.

Andrew felt he could stop playing dead and was about to move when he heard someone walking towards him and felt someone touch him on his next as if they were checking for a pulse.

"The boy is alive!" the woman shouted to James and the other man. "Are you are right?"

"I think so..." Andrew replied, figuring he could trust this woman as his dad in his other life, if you would call it that, was with her.

"Andrew! Thank Merlin you're alive!" James shouted as Andrew got up and gave him big hug that nearly prevented him from breathing. The man and woman that arrived with James looked familiar but he couldn't quite place them...

"Can you tell us what happened?" the man Andrew assumed was Frank asked as James let go so Andrew could breath.

Andrew tried to recall what the real Andrew experienced during the last few minutes of his life.

"I was asleep. My dad woke me up telling me to get out of the house. Something about Death Eaters. I grabbed my wand. I couldn't get out threw the window because of this bush my dad keep saying he wanted to remove. I went out the hall but there were two of them by the door to my parent's room. I tried to stun them while I ran down but they were to fast. I came out to to front room and there was a few more of them. They had already killed my mum and dad at that point. They hit me with a spell and I fell down. They casted the dark mark and left just before you showed up." Andrew more or less told the truth as the real Andrew remembered.

"You're a wizard? I thought you were a squib since Hogwarts has let out for the summer." the woman replied.

"He's home schooled Alice." James explained to the woman. It then dawned on Andrew why the man and woman looked familiar. They were Neville's parents who were tortured into insanity shortly after what most people believed was Voldemort's death. Hopefully he could prevent that from happening so Neville wouldn't feel so ashamed of talking about them but that wasn't important now. For the time being he needed to focus on making sure that people didn't suspect he replaced the real Andrew Potter. He knew everything the real Andrew knew so it wouldn't be too difficult but he didn't want to take any chances.

"I wanted to go to Hogwarts but my dad wouldn't let me. He was afraid my classmates would give me hard time if they found out..." Andrew said before he trailed off as he remembered the reason why the real Andrew didn't go to Hogwarts. He wasn't sure how James, Frank, and Alice would react. He seen how some people reacted to it in his second year in his old life if you would call it that.

"What was he afraid of them finding out?" James asked curious.

Andrew could bring himself to not answer the question since James was, in away, his father.

"That I'm a parslemouth." Andrew replied nervous.

"A parslemouth? I could see why that may cause some problems but having a rare ability like that is a lot easier to hide then being a metamorphmagus. I think your dad was a little paranoid..." Frank commented. James looked a little shocked. Alice didn't look to surprised.

"Its not unusual for children who have a pure-blood parent and a parent from a muggle family to either be significantly more powerful then their parents and/or have an ability that neither parent has. Be thankful its just the ability to speak to snakes. I have a cousin who's a half blood that can't stop her hair from changing colors when she doesn't want it to causing her to throw a fit, especially in serious situations like at a job interview... Anyways, after you get dressed, we should take you to the Ministry and they'll most likely said you to James and Lily's house. James, I know you are going to say it would be a lot quicker for you to take Andrew straight to your place but the Ministry bureaucrats insist we fallow standard procedure so they can have it be on record before any action is taken." Alice said looking towards James near the end of what she said.

"They're nothing but chair bound paper pushers if you ask me..." James muttered.

"I totally agree with you James." Frank added.

Andrew walk into what was the real Andrew's bedroom. Andrew knew the room like the back of his hand but nothing in the room felt like it truly belonged to him. The real Andrew liked two things, reading and Quidditch. Since the real Andrew had a couple of friends that were Muggles, any Quidditch related things were kept out of site like any other magical objects in the house. Christopher Potter didn't want to anyone to know that there were two wizards living in the house. Shannon Potter was a muggle and if it wasn't for her, Andrew was sure the Statute of Secrecy would have no doubt been broken since her husband, being from a wealthy pure-blood wizarding family, at first was hopeless at doing things the Muggle way but learned quickly enough. At least that's what the real Andrew's memories told Andrew.

It just felt so odd for Andrew to have the memories of someone else. In his old life, he only knew of being depressed and miserable when he was with his "family". In the real Andrew's memories, he knew what it was like to have parents that loved and cared about him. After he put on some blue jeans and green short sleeve shirt, he started feeling upset. He felt like the real Andrew's parents were his and he would never see them again. Holding back tears, he put on some shoes and reminded himself that he still had parents that were alive.

In what seamed like a short period of time, he found himself in the Ministry. He was questioned some by some Ministry officials he didn't recognize. He told the same story he told James, Frank, and Alice except he added more details like how he heard the name Black being said and that Voldemort was there as well. After they were finished questioning him about details that he thought were completely irrelevant such as what color the carpet he fell on was, they decided he could go.

"Now Mister Potter, since your parents died in the attack, we had to ask Gringotts for a copy of your parents will. However, after looking at it, it appears they haven't updated it in the past few years as that the guardians they appointed in the event of their death have all died in the last three years." a woman Andrew was convinced was a relative of Umbridge by their looks. They're age and how they appeared to be nice instead of pretending to be nice was enough to convince Andrew it wasn't the future Hogwarts High Inquisitor that just about every non-Slytherin rebelled against.

"I see." Andrew replied.

"They're first choice was your grandparents but they died three years ago in another Death Eater attack lead by You-Know-Who. Their second choice was your aunt and uncle who happened they died about two months ago the same way your grandparents did. I wonder why You-Know-Who seems to like to target your mother's family more then other muggle families... I think I should leave a memo for Crouch and Minister Tyler about this. If my hunch is correct, one of your two cousins could be next." the woman explained, a little disturbed by the papers she was looking at. Andrew's heart sank as he wondered why Voldemort was after his relatives on his mother's side. He couldn't find any reason but at least now he knew why his Aunt Petunia and cousin Dudley were his only living blood relatives in the future. But if Voldemort was after his mother's relatives, he better be careful.

"Anyways, about your situation. In your situation, its policy that custody of the child, or teenager in your case, be given to the oldest relative of the parents' last choice for guardian that the Ministry knows." the woman continued after a brief pause.

Andrew wondered if his parents named the Dursley's his guardians if Sirius was unavailable. He doubted it because the real Andrew remembered his mother Lily commenting it was a bad idea to invite them to the wedding after Petunia acted immaturely after learned that she had an uncle and cousin that were wizards and Vernon going on a rant about how magic is unnatural that nearly resulted in a riot. But if they weren't, he wondered, then he should have gone to go live with Sirius' family. The last one of them died in 1992 if he remembered what he saw the family tree he saw in 12 Grimmauld Place correctly. From what Sirius told him, he was glad he didn't. He concluded he would have either been treated worse then he was at the Dursleys' due to the fact he was a half-blood and the Blacks were pure-blood fanatics or raised to be rude, arrogant, spoiled, and muggle hating like Draco Malfoy was.

"According to what I have here, it would appear the your cousin Petunia is that person."

Andrew nearly fainted.

**Chapter End Notes:**

There's chapter 1. Poor Harry or Andrew as is now called. He's finds himself in the past and about to be sent to the Dursleys'.

Also, remember everything in canon up until the events that resulted in Harry's "death" would have happened exactly the way it did if Harry didn't come backwards in time and "replaced" Andrew. In the old timeline, there were no survivors. So things are changing. What will the end result be? You just have to read on.

I might want to warn you about this ahead of time. In fact, I should have put this warning in the prologue. Andrew will not be able to save some people from their fates. Things may happen that I am sure people will flame me for that will keep Andrew from saving them. I won't say who he won't be able to save but I'm sure there will be people out there that will hate me for the rest of their lives because who Andrew isn't able to save (it shouldn't be to difficult to figure out who if you read the story notes). I do not want to hear any complaints concering this issue. Its my story and who lives, who dies, and who has an unfair life is my choice and not yours.

Anyways, reviews please.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Are you alright Mr. Potter?" the woman asked.

"Petunia and her husband don't like magic. They'll make my life miserable if they decide not to throw me out..." Andrew answered thinking about the life he had in the future.

"Nonsense. Contrary to what my idiot and annoying niece Dolores that you should avoid at all costs says who I have no clue as to why Crouch hired her as one of his secretaries, Muggles have overcome their dislike for magic..." the woman replied before being interrupted by a horrified James who had just invited himself into the room.

"You're not planning on sending him to my wife's sister's place!?" James nearly shouted.

"Unless she is willing to sign off custody to someone else James, then yes." the woman said.

"You bet she will! If she doesn't, I'm sure her husband Vernon will! You should have seen them at Lily and I's wedding. They're awful! Ms. Umbridge, they are to the muggle world as pure-blood fanatics are to the wizarding world!" James panicked. 'So this woman is that toad's aunt... So different yet so alike...' Andrew thought.

"In either case, James, a meeting with them is required that Andrew has to be part of." Umbridge replied as calmly as she could.

"Well, let's go to pay them a visit right now before you waste any time having to fill out forms that you'll need to vanish." James said annoyed.

"Alright. I'll take the paper work that I think is needed and the ones you think I'll need. You go get your wife James and as soon as you get back, the four of us will Portkey over." Umbridge grumbled.

"Alright." James said before he left the room muttering something about paper purshers to himself.

Andrew was glad that he someone on his side though he wasn't looking forward to seeing his younger aunt and uncle, even if he was with some adults. He just knew it wouldn't go smoothly. The Dursleys and magic were like water and oil. You couldn't keep them mixed for long without them pushing each other around into their respective layers.

* * *

"James, is it just me or do all Potters have problems with Portkeys?" Lily said as she got up. Both James and Andrew lost their balance when landing and grabbed on to Lily in a futile attempt to keep from falling down.

"Only the men." James replied as he got up.

"Indeed." Umbridge commented, slightly amused by what happened.

Andrew got up. He was starting to hate Portkeys as much as Flooing. He recognized where they were as the alley him and Dudley were in when they were attacked by Dementors. It was the perfect place for them to appear out of thin air as that nobody would see them and it was close enough to their destination that they didn't have to walk too far.

"I believe 4 Privet Drive is that way." Umbridge said pointing in the correct direction. Soon, they were out of the alley and walking down the streets in the neighborhood. The hoses look the same but the yards look slightly different. Some bushes were smaller then Andrew remembered them and there were a few flower beds that had yet to be planted. He saw Mrs. Figg in her yard trying to keep a cat from digging up some flowers.

'No wonder Dumbledore asked her to watch out for me. She already lived here...' Andrew thought to himself.

After a few minutes, they were in front of the house that Andrew hoped he would never see again when he was done here.

"Allow me." Lily said as she pushed the door bell. With in thirty seconds, the door opened. Petunia quickly saw who it was and started to close the door on them.

"Petunia, I know you hate magic but we need to talk. The sooner, the better. Uncle Chris and Aunt Shannon were murdered this morning." Lily said as quickly as she could.

Petunia responded by opening the door and said angrily, "Its you and the other freaks' problem, not mine. I want nothing to do with your kind! Its all that awful boy's fault! If he didn't contaminate you with his freaky powers while watching you from behind the bushes when we were kids, Mum and Dad would still be alive! And I'm sure if Aunt Shannon didn't marry that freak, she'd be alive as well!"

"Mrs. Dursley, magic isn't something you catch from being around witches and wizards. You are either born with it or you aren't." Umbridge said in tone that reminded Andrew of the other Umbridge he had the displeasure to know.

"Whatever. Now just leave and be thankful Lily I'm sending a vase for Christmas! I'll make sure its ugly!" Petunia shouted some more as she slammed the door.

"We need to discuss Andrew's situation. Ms. Umbridge here thinks this is the best place for him..." James replied.

"I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU OR ANY OTHER FREAKS ON MY DOORSTEP AGAIN!" Petunia yelled through the door.

"That can be arranged! You just need to sign some papers!" Lily shouted back.

Andrew started to wonder if any of the neighbors were watching. He expected this kind of confrontation from his Uncle Vernon. It was unlike his aunt to make such a scene for the whole world to see because she wanted everyone believe her, her husband, and Dudley were a perfect family and anything that ruined that image wouldn't be tolerated though there were things she didn't know about Dudley. As Andrew continued to think, Petunia opened the door again.

"I'll sign them! Come inside!" Petunia grumbled.

James, Lily, Umbridge, and Andrew entered. Andrew saw the living room. It looked strange without all the pictures of Dudley in it. Other then that, it looked more or less the same. The same couches, the same coffee table, the same vase. The four of them sat down while Petunia went to get a pen. In less then a minute, Petunia joined them.

"Where do I sign?" Petunia demanded.

"You have to sign, here, here, and here. James and Lily has to sign here. And I appear to have to sign here." Umbridge said pointing to various lines in the paperwork. Petunia eagerly signed where she had to. Andrew noticed that one of the spots that his aunt had to sign was for an agreement with the Ministry not to leave any other under aged witches or wizards with her, regardless of any blood relation. Andrew was relieved his younger self wouldn't have to live with the Dursleys if his parents' deaths were something he couldn't prevent.

Once everything was signed, Petunia chased them all out of 4 Privet Drive and Andrew hoped he never saw the place again.

**Chapter End Notes:**

I know it is short but I just felt that was good place to end the chapter. Also, I was talking with a fellow writer and she suggest that I make it clear that when Harry went back, it was to the moment immediately after the real Andrew's death. The real Andrew had been murdered.

Anyways, reviews please!

Also, anyone who would like to beta this story, please send me a message! I can't trust myself reading over my own work as I tend to see what I want to say rather then what I actually said.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hardly any one showed up funeral for Christopher and Shannon Potter. Andrew expected since Christopher was from an old pure-blood family that many of the light side relatives on the Potter side of his family would attend but the only one was James. Professor Dumbledore attended as well. But other then that, it was limited to some distant muggle cousins and a couple of muggle friends. Vernon and Petunia didn't attend at all. The only thing Andrew found worth while about attending was that he learned from Professor Dumbledore why Christopher "ran away". It was because of an argument over an outcome of a Quidditch match that escalated into a fight over all the other ridiculous things they had disagreements on and ended up yelling a lot of hurtful things to each other.

Andrew found getting used to his new life a little hard. He had want he always wanted: a family that treated him like a person. But the trade of was that his two closest friends, Ron and Hermione weren't even born yet. Since James and Lily lived in Godric's Hallow and the real Andrew used to live in Appleby, Andrew couldn't see the real Andrew's friends without risking braking the statute of secrecy. Just about everyone his age were students at Hogwarts and wouldn't be home except for during the holidays.

"You should go to Hogwarts Andrew. If you want to marry a witch close your age, you need to be enrolled. All the good looking ones get taken by the middle of their 7th year. Though theres nothing wrong with muggle girls though the paper work just to start a romantic relationship with one is a pain as Padfoot found out the hard way..." James told Andrew in a pointless attempt to convince him to go. Andrew more or less had already made up his mind, he would go. After being banned from Quidditch for most of his 5th year at Hogwarts, it would be good to play again even if it means having to wake up 6 in the morning and practice in pouring rain. Since Andrew wasn't 17 yet, James and Lily would have to sign the enrollment papers and the Hogsmeade permission slip but they wouldn't be able to do that until Andrew got the scores from the real Andrew's OWLs.

One of the advantages of being home schooled was that you take your OWLs before everyone else so Andrew didn't need to worry about having to take them again since the real Andrew had already taken them. Andrew felt that knowing everything the real Andrew knew was sort of cheating when it came to some subjects because Andrew really never took those classes or know he did horrible on the OWL for them. While he waited for the for those scores to arrive, he decided to try to get to know the parents he had in his old life and their friends.

It was now the end of June. James and Sirius had decided to try and teach Andrew some of their prank spells or at least Andrew hoped.

"Now Andrew, make a circular motion with your wand and say lapinius verto. Make the in nice and long or it won't work properly," James explained.

"What does it do?" Andrew asked cautiously. He knew James and Sirius were pranksters and hoped that this was a real spell and not something like the one Ron was told that would make what he thought was a rat yellow.

"Just try it and you'll find out," Sirius replied sounding a little anxious which made Andrew nervous.

"OK... Lapinius verto!" Andrew commanded as he did the circular motion he was told to do. However, the wand he was using, which belonged to the real Andrew went flying out of his hand in a way that reminded him of what his friend Ron's wand did once during charms after it broke. Andrew panicked when he realized it was going to hit the front window.

The window shattered as soon as the wand made contact and landed somewhere outside. Andrew was glad they were living in the wizard half of Godric's Hallow otherwise, he would be in trouble with the ministry who had to come up with some kind of cover story for a wand that flew out of a window.

"That wasn't supposed to happen..." James said concerned after what seamed to be an eternity.

"What was that... Which one of you boys broke the window?" Lily accused as she walked into the room and saw the broken window.

"Andrew did but it was an accident. We were trying to teach him that spell that conjured a few dozen green rabbits and instead his wand went flying out the window..." Sirius replied.

"Do you smell something burning?" James asked.

"It smells like a wand burning... I know that smell... My idiot brother when he was 7 once got his hands on some friend of the family's wand. He put a little too much power when casting a spell like that and it made a smell like that... The wand was ruined and our parents weren't happy. It was the only time I remember Regulus getting punished..." Sirius said thinking.

"Do you suppose..." Andrew started to asked before being interrupted.

"That its your wand we're smelling?" Sirius finished for him. "Lets go find out..."

After the four of them searched the yard for a minute, Lily found the wand. The tip of the wand was blackened. Andrew tried to do that spell Ollivander once did that conjured a bunch of birds with it to see if it still worked and all that came out was smoke.

"Looks like it needs to be replaced..." Sirius said.

"Well, I needed to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow. We're running low on floo powder and there's a sale this week at Lorry's. 50% of everything when you buy floo powder. Dumbledore's friend Caradoc Dearborn has a wand shop around the corner," Lily replied.

"Why not go to Ollivander's?" James asked.

"Remember, last week when you bought wand polish he said he was going to be a way due to a family emergency. He doesn't expect to be back until mid September," Sirius answered.

"Oh yeah... It seems odd for him to leave his shop for so long with nobody to run it. I don't remember him ever doing that and my parents were good friends with him," James replied.

Andrew found that odd as well. He remembered hearing from the adults in the future that people would sometimes disappear. He wondered if his presence in the past had caused something to happen to the creepy, elderly wand maker.

The next day him, James, and Lily went to Hogsmeade. After Lily bought some floo powder and what Andrew thought was the most ugliest vase he had ever seen. From judging from the expression of James' face, he found it ugly as well. It looked like some lost their lunch as coated the vase with it. In addition it had looked like four upside down human feet attached to its rim. At its base it had three chicken feet. When they left the store James spoke up.

"Why would you pay 100 galleons for that thing? I wouldn't pay a knut for that thing!" James complained.

"After what Petunia said when we last saw her, I thought I'd buy it and put a confundus charm on it to convince her and her husband that it would look like something that would be appropriate to put in their dinning room. I just wish I would be there to see the faces of any guests they have... I would have bought a couple weeks ago when I saw it but thought 200 galleons was too much money to spend on revenge." Lily said smirking.

"Sirius and I are a bad influence on you." James said chuckling as they walked into the wand shop.

The wand shop run by this friend of Professor Dumbledore seamed a little more creepy then Ollivander's. It seemed dark with cobwebs and bones almost every where you looked. An tall man with salt and pepper hair and a mustache walked up to the front counter.

"James and Lily Potter, a pleasure to see you outside of Order headquarters. I apologies for the decor. I lost a bet with my brother and have to put up with this for a year... You must be Andrew. Sorry to hear about your parents... Caradoc Dearborn if don't know." Caradoc introduced himself.

"Andrew had an accident with his wand. It flew out of his hand when he went to go do a spell and will only produce smoke when he tried to go use it..." James explained to Caradoc and Andrew and Caradoc shook hands over the counter.

"It only broke a window. I was scared it would cause the house blow up or something." Andrew continued.

"That's interesting. Just out of curiosity, where did you buy your wand?" Caradoc asked.

"Ollivander's."

"He knows what he's doing when he makes wands so that rules out defective components... How long have you had your wand?"

"Since I was 11." Andrew replied thinking about when the real Andrew bought that wand from Ollivander's.

"I never heard of a wand burning out on its owner like that... Did you have any problems with it before?"

"Not that I can remember. It was the first time I used it since my parents died. It wasn't damaged when I was hit with a spell and fell to the ground."

Caradoc seemed puzzled.

"Let me check your magic out. That spell may have done something to your magic... Please step away from the counter and stand on that black spot on the floor so I can get a full view." Caradoc said after a moment.

Andrew complied and Caradoc pointed his was toward Andrew. Andrew recalled that the real Andrew was rated around 8.1 on the AMP scale, about a powerful as Dumbledore who was asked by the real Andrew's parents to perform the spell. Caradoc muttered some spell and suddenly a big multi colored sphere surrounded him. It almost went out room and the bottom part of it went through the floor. Caradoc's eyes got big with amazement.

"Your sphere... Its easily twice as big as Albus Dumbledore's. I would rate you as being around 9 on the AMP scale. I don't think there has been a person rated 9 in history... I believe I have to make you a wand since I definitely don't have any wands that would work properly for you. Like Ollivander, I have a supply of wands for people with a rating around 8 even though they are rare but I never anticipated a person with your rating being a customer..." Caradoc said shocked when the sphere disappeared after about about 20 seconds.

Andrew wondered why he would have a rating of around 9. If what the real Andrew learned was correct, the AMP scale was set up so that the next "level" was twice that of the previous level with muggles having a rating of 1, and the lowest power level a witch or wizard could have being 2. Most witches and wizards rated between 3 and 5. Most of those who didn't have a rating between 3 and 5 had a rating between 2 and 3. People who had ratings above 7 were rare but obviously not unheard of. Andrew was puzzled. He wondered if this had something to do with him merging with the real Andrew's body.

"Actually, come to think about it, the first owner of the Deathstick or Elder Wand as it is sometimes may have been a 9 it was located by Gregorovitch in Bulgaria earlier this century. It was confirmed that the wand was designed to handle that much magic running through it. A wand's first true owner, that is, the person who it chooses, has a power level identical to that of the wand. It may gain the allegiance of people who are more powerful or less powerful through fights its owner looses and will always work like it did for its original owner." Caradoc explained.

"I see..." James replied.

"Well, Andrew, why don't you head to my work area and see what comments choose you and I'll make a wand out of them." Caradoc said to Andrew. As they headed to the back of the store, Andrew thought about what the story Christopher Potter told the real Andrew about the Elder Wand and the other two items which were collectively called The Deathly Hallows. It wasn't the story that was in Tales of Beetle the Bard. It was the story that was written in their distant ancestor Ignotus Peverell's note book. It told of how they were made and how two of them were stolen leaving only the cloak in the family which was passed down to who ever was the heir of the family. Andrew suddenly realized that Dumbledore gave him in the original timeline was that cloak. That cloak was over 1,000 years old. He wondered why Dumbledore didn't tell him that but then he recalled that it was an unofficial rule nobody in the family told non-family members that the invisibility cloak was one of the Deathly Hallows. They were afraid someone might steal it, not because it was an invisibility cloak, but because of its cultural significance and try to sell on the black market for a fortune.

Once Andrew fallowed Caradoc to the back of the story into an area where there was a work bent, various tools, jars of filled with different kinds of liquids, a bucket with some pieces of wood, and a second bucket with assorted things.

"Now, Andrew, move your hand over the bucket, but don't touch any of the wood and focus on any warm spots you feel," Caradoc instructed.

Andrew moved his hand over the bucker of wood. He felt two warm areas and focused on them. Suddenly two narrow pieces of wood from obviously different species of trees shot out of the bucket and hit his hand behaved like balloons that had hit the ceiling.

Caradoc looked surprised.

"I never heard of more then one piece of wood choosing a person like that... This is going to be a rather interesting wand... Now do that with the other bucket," Caradoc said as he removed the wood and set it on the bench.

Andrew did the same with the other bucket. This time, three things shot out. One was red and gold feather, another a fang from some creature, and the last one was a long black hair. Caradoc started looking concerned.

"An interesting is not quite right. Bizarre is more like it..." Caradoc said, clearly concerned as he put the feather, fang and hair on the bench.

"Now for the crystallizing agent. Touch each jar below where it is filled too. Tell me which one, or ones, that feel warm," Caradoc continued to say. Andrew noticed that when Caradoc said "or ones", that he sounded a little worried.

However only one jar felt warm to Andrew. It was jar filled with a translucent silvery liquid. Caradoc looked absolutely horrified.

"That will be all... You can go back to front of the store... I'll have your wand ready shortly..." Caradoc said nervously before muttering about how such a thing is possible.

Andrew head back to back to the front of the store where James and Lily were waiting. He could hear Caradoc doing something to the wood as he walked.

"How'd go?" Lily asked.

"Weird. Mr. Dearborn seamed rather scared when a jar of some silver crystallizing agent chose me..." Andrew replied.

"I don't see why he would be scared of something like that choosing you unless he believes in some nonsense stuff..." James said shaking his head a couple times at the end.

Five minutes later, Caradoc came back to the front of the store. The wand looked strange being made out of three different types of wood. He had a concerned look on his face.

"Give it a wave." Caradoc said as he handed the wand to Andrew.

"That has to be the strangest looking wand I've seen..." James said as he looked at the wand.

Andrew gave it a wave and red and yellow sparks filled the the room. The wand felt a lot warmer then the holly and phoenix tail feather wand he used to have. When the sparks subsided, Andrew saw Caradoc shake his head.

"This has to be the most unique wand in the world. Not only can it compete with the Deathstick, but it is made out of the most unusual combination of components I've ever heard of. If it wasn't so powerful, I would write a paper about it for the annual wand maker's convention... I don't want to make the same mistake that Gregorovitch made. Grindelwald broke into his house and made what Gregorovitch said was big mess while trying to find the wand," Caradoc explained looking concerned.

"What's is so unusual about its components?" Lily asked.

"It looks like it is made out two types of wood..." James partially answered.

"That is correct. Its made out of holly and yew. Its core is just as unusual. Phoenix tail feather, thestral tale hair, and that basilisk fang Dung forced on me during the last Order meeting. The most disturbing thing was the agent to crystallize the core: phoenix tears mixed with unicorn blood... If you know wand lore, you'll see what I mean." Caradoc explained.

"Ollivander said all that stuff about what makes up a wand is a reflection of its original owner is nothing more then just stories that don't have little or no basis in fact. He only pretends to believe that stuff because it creeps out his customers and he finds their reactions amusing." James responded, rolling his eyes.

Caradoc looked rather offended by James' comment but didn't say anything. After paying 20 galleons, James, Lily, and Andrew left the store and headed back to Godric's Hallow.

**Chapter End Notes:**

Sorry for taking so long with this chapter. Things have been hectic in my life... I still need some people to check over my work for me as I can't be trusted with catching all my mistakes. I suffer from see-what-you-wanted-to-say-rather-then-what-you-actually-said syndrome.

Also, this is something a friend of mind brought up. She pointed out to me that Harry is sinking into Andrew's mind and thinks he is and isn't Andrew. Well, why he thinks he is and isn't Andrew is mostly because I believe having two sets of memories would be quite confusing and could cause an "identity crisis" of sorts. I will talk about this in the story later on in a future chapter.

Anyways, that's all for now.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Author's Note: I still need at least one beta here. Please contact me if you are interested in pointing out my flaws and give me suggestions on how to improve chapters before I post them. Please note I have a plan on what direction this story is heading in.**

A few days had gone by since Andrew got his new wand. Finally the day that he was both looking forward to and dreaded had arrived. OWL scores for the home schooled kids were to be delivered in the morning.

James and Lily greeted Andrew at the breakfast table. On his plate was the unopened letter with his test scores.

"Go ahead an open it Andrew," Lily said as Andrew held the envelope in his hands.

"Don't worry, chances are you did better then you think you did," James added.

"In your case James, it was better then what your friends thought you did," Lily teased.

"Hey! I was convinced I was going to fail potions! I was shocked when I got an E." James replied as Andrew opened the envelope and unfolded the parchment inside.

**Ordinary Wizard Level Results**

**Pass Grades Fail Grades**

OUTSTANDING (O) POOR (P)

EXCEEDS EXPECTATIONS (E) DREADFUL (D)

ACCEPTABLE (A) TROLL (T)

**Andrew Christopher Potter has achieved:**

Ancient Runes O

* * *

Arithmancy E

* * *

Astronomy E

* * *

Charms E

* * *

Defense Against the Dark Arts E

* * *

Herbology A

* * *

History of Magic O

* * *

Potions A

* * *

Transfiguration E

* * *

Andrew didn't know what to say as he looked over the grades. Andrew saw with an A in potions, any chance of being an Auror like he planed to be before "dieing" and being sent back in time had gone out the window. If he was going to defeat Voldemort, wouldn't it be best to be with those who will not only be actively fighting him, but have hands on any intelligence information concerning Voldemort's forces? But then again, it was hinted to him that Voldemort may not be stopped on Halloween 1981 and sill be alive possibly after 1991. If that is the case, he should be at Hogwarts to help his younger self out, assuming he doesn't screw up history to prevent his own birth though he was more or less told he wouldn't.

How could he be at Hogwarts? The obvious was to get a job there as a teacher. Being Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was out of the question. The job was cursed and he wouldn't last a year. Since the real Andrew got an O in history and Andrew had all his memories, not to mention getting his own life mixed up with the real Andrew's, convincing Dumbledore to replace Binns with him as the history teacher seemed the easiest alternative since he had no clue how long it would take to defeat Voldemort. Having to put up with two years of a teacher that is skilled in curing insomnia would be worth it if he could get additional reading materials so he could pass a NEWT level test on history.

"I got seven OWLs, two of which were Outstanding." Andrew said, trying to hide his disappointment at getting an A in potions.

**Chapter End Notes:**

I know. Short chapter. It was suggested to me by a friend to do a series of vignettes and combine them for chapters for things that will give you the gist of what is going on between the few major events between 1979 and early November of 1981. I'm only posting this extra short chapter to explain why updates may be slow in coming. Please note my friend isn't a beta but more some on I ask what ifs to. She doesn't want to read this story (or my others that involve time travel) because she is working on her own time travel story. While they are completely different stories in terms of events, she's afraid she may end up coping the "little things" that I put in my stories.

Also, if you don't know, I have a forum on my website where you can discuss Harry Potter. Its been there for a while but I've never thought to advertise it in any of my stories. Anyways, it is at http : / / www . fedtrek . com / Forums-f-50 . html (Just remove the spaces in the URL. This site doesn't like off-site linking in stories.)

Anyways, review please!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Yeh must be Andrew. James said you'll be start'n today. Yeh look just like him except for the eyes..." Andrew heard Hagrid say as he got of the Hogwarts express. "You need to go with the first years for sorting."

"Thanks uh..." Andrew was tempted to thank Hagrid by name as that nobody told him if transfer students should go with the older students or not but he wasn't supposed to know Hagrid yet and he didn't want to get anyone suspicious.

"Hagrid. Rubius Hagrid. Though yeh can just call me Hagrid."

After the boat ride and having to explain to a couple of first years that he was transferring to Hogwarts, he was soon in the Great Hall waiting to be sorted with the first year students.

A younger looking Professor McGonagall started calling names after the Sorting Hat finished a song that wasn't too different from the one Andrew heard before he went back in time. With each new student that got sorted into a new house, Andrew got more and more nervous.

'What if the Sorting Hat tells someone that I'm from the future? Or worse, I get put in Slytherin... James would just kill me...' Andrew worried. James after seeing his grades told him he'll most likely be a Ravenclaw. If he wasn't going to be in Gryffindor this time around, being in Ravenclaw would be a lot better then being in Slytherin... James said to stay away from Slytherin at all costs and Andrew agreed. In this time period, Slytherin was infested with Death Eaters who were, according to James, actively recruiting their house mates to their cause. James also told him that the staff couldn't legally do anything to stop the recruiting as long as the Death Eaters didn't get caught in the act of causing trouble. Andrew found having to deal with Malfoy around school bad enough but to have to share a dorm and common room with a bunch of people just like Malfoy pestering him to be their friend would be a living hell for him.

"Potter, Andrew!" McGonagall called out his name.

Andrew nervously walked up to the stool, sat down, and McGonagall placed the sorting hat onto his head.

"Plenty of courage... Not a bad mind... Plenty of smarts as well. Faced a dark wizard more times then you would have liked... And a parslemouth I might add... What's this? A time traveler?" Andrew heard the hat whisper to him.

'Please don't tell anyone...' Andrew thought to the hat.

"Don't worry... Everything is confidential unless you say otherwise. Even more bizarre. You are yet you aren't Andrew Potter... You may want to practice occlumency to ease this identity crisis in you... I see part of you has already been sorted... Why would my future self consider putting you into Slytherin even though you have many of the traits for that house and Ravenclaw when school policy says I have to put you in GRYFFINDOR!"

Andrew gave a big sigh of relief and headed to the Gryffindor table. As he sat down, he saw Professor Dumbledore eying him oddly as if the elderly headmaster was studying him, ignoring the other students being sorted. It almost reminded him of Professor Snape looking at him after the first time he was sorted.

When the sorting ceremony finished, Professor Dumbledore stood up. "Before we get started with our feast, I would like to say a few words. Nincompoop! Magnanimous! Corpuscle! Serendipity! OK. Tuck in!"

"Andrew, you must be the transfer student the head boy mentioned. I'm Jerry Larson, 6th year prefect. Any chance your related to James Potter?" a boy on the other side of the table a couple people over from Andrew said.

"Yes. He's my uncle. I'm been living with him since my parents died during the summer." Andrew replied.

"You're uncle? James graduated like last year and you can't be more then three years younger then him..." A girl siting next to Jerry replied.

"Well, my uncle James was born after my dad left home. Thanks to a fight between my dad and grandparents, I didn't know I had an uncle until he decided to marry my mom's niece Lily Evans. Now my cousin is my aunt and it is confusing my uncle's friends. Come to think of it, its confusing me..." Andrew explained.

"I bet..." Jerry replied. "Professor Dumbledore is giving me the creeps. He keeps looking at us... I never seen him act that way."

"I noticed that earlier... He started after I was sorted." Andrew looked back towards the staff table and Dumbledore was still looking at him. Apparently he realized he was noticed and started talking to an man that reminded Andrew of a walrus.

* * *

"Albus... Just because I over heard a couple of my former students saying something about You-Know-Who claiming to have killed the boy doesn't mean you have to stair at him almost non-stop. You are probably getting all the Gryffindors nervous." Professor Horace Slughorn commented to Professor Dumbledore.

"You're right Horace. Its just after hearing that and what Caradoc said about Andrew Potter's wand, I'm most curious about the boy." Dumbledore replied recalling his conversation during the summer with his friend about the Potter family's visit to his friend's wand shop. Andrew's full potential some how had doubled. Such a thing is not possible. While a person's magical power level may fluctuate, the highest it could get will always remain the same. For that to change in a person is unheard of. He would have called his friend Caradoc a lunatic if he hadn't viewed a Pensieve memory.

"What is so unusual about his wand? A wand is a wand unless you are dealing with the Deathstick and even that is a myth despite what Gregorovitch claimed." Slughorn asked.

"I wish I could tell you but 5 people all ready know and that's too many as is." Dumbledore answered as he pondered these mysteries centered around Andrew Potter.

**Chapter End Notes:**

Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy and I felt I should post this before I get flooded with emails asking me if I am going to continue the story. Anyways, reviews please!

PS.

When you give a review, please remember I get an email with your review in it. I'm only bringing this up because there's some reviewers out their who act like they don't know that.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It was the morning of Andrew's first full day at Hogwarts after the summer holidays. The first thing he needed to do was go over his schedule with Professor McGonagall. Like with Hagrid, he had to try to be careful and not hint he knew her from the future.

"Good morning Mr. Potter, " McGonagall greeted him as walked into her office and sat down.

"I must say I'm impressed with your grades. An O in History and Ancient Runes. I'm assuming you want to continue in those subjects?" McGonagall asked looking at his transcript.

"Definitely. I'm going for a Histories Mastery." Andrew replied wondering how his head of house will react.

"Really? I hope you are planning on teaching History because Professor Dumbledore will make your life miserable if you don't. He's been trying to convince one of the few History Masters here in this part of the world to replace Professor Binns since before he became headmaster. Bathilda Bagshot said if he asks her one more time, she's going to hex him." McGonagal said concerned.

"I am. I've been warned about Professor Binns. James told me to have something loaded with caffeine before class." Andrew replied chuckling at the thought that the author of his history book threating Dumbledore.

"Sounds like something James would say. I'm sure the house elves can find you something. Now that's two subjects down and you need at least one more for your schedule." McGonagall said chuckling.

"After whats been happening to my family in the past year, I definitely want to continue Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, and Transfigurations. Voldemort has been targeting everyone on my mom's side of the family..." Andrew replied thinking about how all the muggle deaths with the exception of the Riddles Voldemort was personally responsible for were people who he was related too. It was no wonder he had no relatives in the old timeline. Voldemort had killed them all. Since elder Umbridge woman noticed the trend, even more relatives, mostly people who were at closest 2nd cousins, were discovered to have been personally killed by Voldemort. When he was locked inside of his cupboard, he used to dream some relative would come and rescued him but none ever did. Now he knew it was all Voldemort's fault and that made him hate that monster even more.

"I heard about that. Your parents, grandparents, aunt and uncle, distant cousins... I don't blame you for wanting to be prepared in case you find yourself facing him again. In these times, those skills can come in handy. Hopefully you'll never have to use them..."

* * *

Professor Binns was as boring as ever though at least Andrew was able to stay away unlike in the past. At least the past for him. He think he managed to stay awake because the real Andrew had an interest in history. The whole time travel and having two sets of memories was confusing him and making him seriously consider fallowing the Sorting Hat's suggestion and learn occumency.

Andrew noticed there were only four other students besides himself in the class. All of them were Ravenclaws. Like him, they all managed to stay away and were taking notes while Binns droned on about the ancient Mesopotamian Wizards and their obsession with the color pink.

When the class let out, Andrew fallowed the four Ravenclaws out of the classroom and down the hallway. One of the Ravenclaws, a girl almost as tall as Andrew with wavy auburn hair decided to speak.

"Potter? Must be odd being the only non-Ravenclaw in class."

"The hat considered Ravenclaw before putting me in Gryffindor. Something about it school policy said it had to put me in Gryffindor." Andrew replied.

"That's really odd. Septima Vector by the way." the girl replied.

"Andrew Potter." Andrew introduced himself.

"I remember there was another Potter here a couple years ago. You look like you are related to him."

"That was my uncle James."

"Your uncle? You look more like his younger brother..." Septima replied in shock.

"My grandparents decided to have another kid after my dad left home though the way he tells it, my grandparents more or less kicked him out. I didn't know I had an uncle until last year when my cousin Lily Evans decided to marry him..." Andrew explained.

"Sounds like your family tree is up there with Oedipus'... How come your dad didn't let you start Hogwarts until now?" Septima asked.

"My dad didn't want to people to pick on my because I'm a parslemouth. Dad said that it wasn't totally unexpected since Mum was a muggle." Andrew explained.

"I don't see why people have problems with people who are natural parslemouths, especially now since You-Know-Who uses snakes as spies. Being able to talk to snakes without having to read a book on how too would be asset. The wizarding world can be so racist at times. After my parents and I had a run in some pure-blood fanatics on Diagon Alley last year, my parents didn't want me to learn magic any more. They only thing that stopped them was the Ministry and I." Septima grumbled.

"Don't talk to me about the Ministry to me. Back in June when my parents died, some woman at the Ministry wanted to dump me on my cousin Petunia who hates anything and everything magic. I don't see how she could be my cousin Lily's sister... Of all the muggles I'm related to that knew about the wizarding world, she was the only one who hates magic... She threw a fit when she was told my parents had died and I showed up on her doorstep with James, Lily and this Umbridge woman from the Ministry. Umbridge didn't like what she saw and forbidden Petunia from having any underage witches and wizards in her house without supervision" Andrew replied. He didn't like the Ministry for one other reason. To him, for almost a year they denied Voldemort's return and called him an Professor Dumbledore liars.

"Ouch. Sounds like your cousin is living in the wrong century..." Septima replied disturbed.

"She is." Andrew chuckled recalling James and Lily's wedding. Andrew and Septima continued talking as they walked down the hallway. It was odd for him to hold a conversation with someone his age who knew nothing about his past. Ron grew up with the legend of the Boy-Who-Lived and one of the first things he asked was to see the infamous scar. Hermione read all about him and for a while, knew more about himself then he did. To him this was a clean slate: a chance for people to get know him without having heard anything about him before hand.

**Chapter End Notes:**

Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter done. Been busy and hit writers block. I know what direction I want the story to go in but its the little things that are killing me... I have an outline. Its just putting details in is giving me problems.

For those who don't know who Oedipus is, he's that guy in Greek mythology that he unknowingly killed his father, married his mother and kids with her... I know. Disturbing. In 12th grade English, we spent 15 minutes discussing Oedipus' family tree before the teacher said we should stop before his head exploded trying to figure out how everyone was related to each other.

Anyways, reviews please!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
